Modern travel is dependent upon land travel in all conditions and at all times of day. However, such travel may be dangerous when the driver cannot adequate observe the contours of the road or obstacles on the road. For example, at night, a driver may not see obstacles in the road or the contours of the road without illumination. Therefore, land vehicles are generally equipped with headlights in order to adequately create such illumination and to ensure that the driver is able to properly follow the road and see obstacles in time to take evasive action.